Another Case, Another Alien
by Jeannie Feegle
Summary: Sherlock's stuck on a case, and goes to Miss Sarah Jane Smith for help. However, it turns out there's a lot more to the story behind the case than just a murder... Rated T for a little swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock**

A very strange, unsolved murder. Fantastic! "Come on John! Get your coat!" Sherlock said as he grabbed his scarf just as his flatmate, John Watson, came in.

"What? I only just got back from the shops," John moaned as he dumped the bags in the kitchen.

"Oh come on! They've got a very strange and complicated murder! Not as good as a serial killer but still very exciting!"

"I still don't know how you find this stuff exciting," John remarked as they went down the stairs.

"Hello Freak," Sally blandly greeted as John and Sherlock arrived at the crime scene. It was just near the river bank. The body was of a young man was lying on his back.

"Hi Sally," John said as they approached the body.

"Shush, I'm thinking," Sherlock scolded, "He's mid-twenties and was drunk when he died, probably because he's unhappy since he doesn't seem to have any relationships or friendships for that matter considering his phone is checked regularly but the keys have not faded much and it's an old phone. However, he didn't die because of the high amount of alcohol he consumed and he wasn't feeling suicidal as he was running away from something so he must've died of these marks here. John what could've caused those marks?"

"Ooh, can't the Freak find out this one?" Sally teased.

"Shut up, Donovan, why don't you go away and play cops and robbers somewhere else?" Sherlock retorted, "John?"

"Um...I'm not sure. A needle?" John guessed, looking at the four big holes in the man's skin on his arm.

"They're a little too big to be needles don't you think? Plus, he's had his blood taken out of him. Look, his skin's pale."

"Vampires?"

"Oh come on, don't be so stupid!"

"Well, I don't know. Aliens?"

"Aliens? Seriously, John? Aliens? Aliens! What organisations deal with aliens?"

"Um...Torchwood?"

"No, they're based in Cardiff. Plus they've been blown up"

"UNIT?"

"No, all government and horrible. Plus they're so paranoid they might start testing _me_."

"Oh come on, you're not seriously suggesting aliens are involved?" Sally condescended.

"You need to deduce what can't happen and if the thing left is unlikely it might still have happened! Come on John, I need to find someone close by that deals with aliens on a rather small scale."

Back in the flat, Sherlock was looking on John's laptop. Who could help them? They needed someone. Articles about recent alien experiences. 3D games advertisement, meteors falling to every single person then disappearing. Just a game advertisement? No, that can't be, it would be extreme if it was! Who wrote it? "John! We need to go!" Sherlock shouted. "Sorry, can't make it, got a case to solve," John was heard apologising in his bedroom, "Where are we going?"

"Ealing!"


	2. Chapter 2

Just a normal day. Well, as normal as it could get. Rani and Clyde went to Sarah Jane's house after school. Nothing strange happened, or interesting for that matter, except for Clyde mucking up when he was showing off. Simple chattering and laughing, nothing else. Not every day was filled with aliens, but this day was going to turn out to be one of those days with aliens, which they would find out when someone knocked on the door.

Sarah Jane answered it. In front of her was a tall man who had extremely pale skin, electric blue eyes and pitch black curly hair. A little behind him was a shorter man, who had a walking stick, almost lifeless blue eyes and sandy blond hair. "Hello, can I help you?" She asked politely. "Well, what is this pathetic article about 3D games advertising? Seriously? It doesn't take a genius to see that it was a cover story. Well, apparently it does, because it's gone without notice," Sherlock replied. Sarah Jane looked at him with shock at his rudeness. "I'm sorry about my friend, he doesn't really have any social standards and doesn't know when he's being rude like right now," John apologised whilst attempting to intimidate his flatmate, "We understand you've got specialised interests..."

"Yeah, in making stupid cover-up stories," Sherlock commented quietly. John scolded at Sherlock.

"What do you mean, specialised interests?" Sarah Jane asked, now impatient.

"Alien activity. We're helping solve a case and we were hoping you could help us," John replied.

"Oh, of course, come in."

"Who are they?" Rani asked as Sarah Jane came in with John and Sherlock. Sherlock instantly found an object he was attracted to and inspected it.

"They have some interest in what we do," Sarah Jane explained.

"My name's Dr John Watson and this is my flatmate Sherlock Holmes. I'm really sorry if he's rude," John replied.

"Why are you interested in aliens?" Clyde asked.

"We're on a case and we can't find out what or who killed the person."

Just as Sarah Jane was going to say something, Sherlock interjected, "What is this? It's really very fascinating considering that it couldn't possibly be anything from Earth."

"It's from Venezuela, actually but please, don't touch it!" Sarah Jane warned just as Sherlock was about to pick it up, then turned back to John, "Anyway, how could we help?"

"Actually, I don't think you could. Besides, you're nothing but an old unmarried woman who enjoys wearing clothes that make her look modern with friends who have barely finished school. You have nothing to do with aliens, you just make stupid cover stories!" Sherlock sneered.

Sarah Jane, Clyde and Rani all crossed their arms and raised their eyebrows. Sherlock looked at them and asked John, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah, you did," Rani replied for John.

"Did I ask you? No."

"Fine then, I'll show you," Sarah Jane said calmly. Sherlock frowned. How were they able to keep so calm? He usually had annoyed them by now, these ones were different. Sarah Jane walked out, with the others following


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah Jane led them upstairs. "Are you sure about this, Sarah Jane?" Rani asked as she caught up.

"Yeah, you're usually dead reluctant about people knowing what we do," Clyde added.

"I've read about Mr Holmes in the newspapers. He's a consulting detective," Sarah Jane explained.

"What's a consulting detective?"

"All I know is that he works with the police and helps solve cases. He's a bit of an eccentric but he knows what he's talking about. I don't think the police would ask him for his help otherwise. There's a reason why he came to me for help and I don't think it's to tell me off for our cover stories."

They came into the attic, and Sherlock immediately walked around, analysing everything. "I don't see how all this could possibly help my predicament," he sneered.

Sarah Jane smiled and looked at Rani and Clyde. "Mr Smith, I need you," she called.

Sherlock turned to her and asked, "Who's Mr Smith?" He stepped back in surprise as the supercomputer came out of the wall. "Oh, that is refreshing!" He exclaimed, "I'd never have guessed that. Really. That is brilliant."

"You shouldn't have done that," John said jokily to Sarah Jane, "He's like a kid in a sweet shop if there's something surprising."

The trio laughed at John's comment, but Sherlock was ignoring it, and was focused on the Xylok.

"How can I help you, Sarah Jane?" Mr Smith asked.

"Oh and it talks too! Miss Smith, you know how to surprise your guests," Sherlock said excitedly.

"Can I ask the purpose of our two visitors being here, Sarah Jane?"

"This is Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson," Sarah Jane explained, "They work with the police and have come for help with an...abnormal murder."

"How is a talking computer able to help?" John asked in wonderment.

"Mr Smith is more than just a talking computer," Rani replied, "He can hack into anything, and that's just the start of it."

"Where did the murder happen?" Clyde asked.

"Near Cinnamon Wharf," Sherlock replied.

"_Cinnamon _Wharf? There's more than one Wharf?"

"Obviously."

"What, is there a Carrot Wharf as well?"

Sherlock turned and squinted at Clyde, making him uncomfortable.

"Accessing police files," Mr Smith said, interrupting the silence. His screen flashed with detailed police reports, then it stopped at a picture of the body that Sherlock and John were investigating. Mr Smith zoomed in on the punctures in the dead man's skin and analysed them.

"I have to say, you have some brilliant technology. Never would've guessed looking at this stuffy old house," Sherlock stated whilst watching Mr Smith analyse the puncture marks, "You have quite a big collection of records about alien species."

"Analysis completed. The puncture marks are from an alien race called the Locti," the Xylok reported, "They are vampire like creatures, with long fangs that can quickly drain all their victims' blood. However, attacks on humans are highly rare, as the nutrients they need are only found in Earth in certain types of alcohol."

"Could it be the mark of an invasion?" Rani inquired.

"It is unlikely, but we should consider every possibility. It may be that a rogue Locti got on Earth, which is rather more possible."

"An invasion? Please, if they want to kill all the alcoholics, let them," Sherlock retorted, "What's wrong with it?"

"What's right with it?" Clyde defended.

"Dealing with this might not be a part of your day to day life, Mr Holmes," Sarah Jane added, "But we need to protect as many people as we can. Plus, I'm sure your job would be affected if we just let them invade. Your life might even be affected."

"Not much can affect his life," John commented quietly.

"All right, then," Sherlock said, "How can we stop this 'possible invasion'?"

"Mr Smith, can you find any traces of alien activity in the area of Cinnamon Wharf?" Sarah Jane asked.

"There has been reports of strange noises in the Design Museum which is near Cinnamon Whard," Mr Smith replied.

"Thank you, Mr Smith. Come on!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this took so long! I've been busy with school work and others stories and I also got stuck on what to write**_

They rushed off in Sarah Jane's, now cramped, car. "If you were protecting the Earth from aliens, I'm sure a different car would be more appropriate," Sherlock commented.

"Well as long as it gets us to places, we don't mind," Rani retorted whilst being squashed in the back, "And I don't see you saving the Earth on a regular basis."

"Don't think you can intimidate me, don't ever think of being capable of something like that."

"Sherlock, please, don't start," John sighed.

"Shut up, John," Sherlock snapped, "As I was saying, I've seen enough not to be intimidated by a teenager."

"Trust me, I've seen a lot more than you ever will. Plus, I wasn't the one who barged in, made rude comments and then asked for help," Rani replied.

"Oh my God, you're like a bunch of kids!" Clyde exclaimed whilst leaning on the side of the little car, "Would you just shut up and focus?!"

Rani had to keep in a snigger, a reaction created by Clyde's outburst, whilst Sherlock looked bemused.

"He has a point," John said, "Sherlock, I thought you liked it when people were quiet so you could think when you're on a case?"

"Oh, don't be a child, John," Sherlock snapped from the passenger seat, "This case requires more than just thinking. It complicates everything around it."

"What's so complicated? We've found your murderer, it's an alien that might be the sign of an invasion," Rani noted, "That's it."

"That's it?" Sherlock scoffed, "Please. It sounds like you do this on a daily basis which is obvious as you seem to be experts at it. However, most of us are not that...privileged to have that experience, such as me and John and what fascinates me is that you do have that experience."

"Some things are best left to the imagination, Mr Holmes," Sarah Jane said.

"Not for him," John explained, "He wants every single explanation inside his head about everything. You've just made him scrutinise the universe."

"Sometimes it's best to let your mind open a little more. Mine certainly did."

John frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I've seen a lot more than most people on Earth have. I'm open to a lot more than most people."

Sherlock shot a suspicious stare at the journalist, who happily ignored it since they arrived at Cinnamon Wharf, where some of it was still cordoned off.

...

Once they got out, Sarah Jane opened her watch and started scanning.

"Oh, a scanner watch. How novel," Sherlock sneered, and Rani had to resist the urge of slapping the consulting detective.

"If you've finished with your remarks, Mr Holmes," Sarah Jane said, "I'd like to get on with the case."

Sherlock irritatedly looked at the surroundings, whilst John stood by Rani and Clyde, secretly admiring the trio's resistance to Sherlock's snide remarks.

"You know what?" Clyde asked, directing the question to Rani as he watched Sherlock, "I'd love for him to meet the Doctor. He'd soon set him straight."

Rani laughed, but since John had no context, he had to wonder how good the doctor they were talking about was. He was sure that Sherlock would drive any doctor crazy. Maybe that was the point.

Rani turned to John in curiosity, "How long have you had to put up with him? Must drive you mad."

"Not long, but he's already driven me to insanity," he replied casually, which made Rani laugh again.

"Would you mind participating in casual conversation later? We need to solve this," Sherlock asked impatiently.

"We don't need to be in a hurry," Sarah Jane replied, "The creature is injured, so it's unable to move very quickly. Come on!"

Sherlock sighed as Sarah Jane led them to the building the creature was hiding in. This was the problem with getting help, they always took over.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! I'm really sorry this has taken so long! I had writer's block and I've had all sorts of things going on so I'm really sorry. I hope to get up the next chapter soon. Anyway, enjoy!**_

"We can't get in. It's locked," Sherlock noted as they approached one of the doors of a large building that had the sign 'To Let' on it. To prove his point, he tried to open the door, but failed.

"That's no surprise since it's an empty building," Sarah Jane replied. She took out her sonic lipstick and used it to unlock the door. "Will that help you?"

The consulting detective once again squinted at her. "How will a little light help us?" He asked cynically.

Sarah Jane laughed, and opened the door with ease, only making Sherlock even more confused. "You're going to have to open your mind," she said as they followed her.

"Open my mind? Never," he retorted, but found himself say it more in a joking way than seriously.

"It's quite dark in here, have you got a torch?" Rani asked as they attempted to look around in the dark building.

"Why would anyone carry a torch in broad daylight?!" Sherlock asked rhetorically.

"Why wouldn't anyone?"

Sherlock hummed irritably in reply, making Rani roll her eyes. He was beyond irritating. Suddenly, the lights came on, and the group squinted at the bright light.

"What the hell happened?" John asked as they got used to the intense light, "Why did the lights go on? How?"

"I believe it's got something to do with Miss Smith's unlocking device," Sherlock answered.

"Well, that's an improvement to 'little light' but it's called a sonic lipstick," Sarah Jane corrected, making Rani and Clyde grin at the confused look on both John's face and Sherlock's.

"A sonic lipstick," John replied, "You know what? Why the hell not?"

Suddenly, a screech sounded through the building.

"I'm guessing that's the creature?"

"I think so," Sarah Jane answered as there was another screech.

Then, the creature - the Locti – swooped in, screeching at them.

"Get down!" Clyde shouted and crouched down with Rani.

The creature seemed to have been aiming at Sarah Jane, as its vicious stare was locked onto her. Sherlock pulled her down onto the ground, just in time as the creature missed and flew into the wall. Sarah Jane looked in surprise at the consulting detective as he still held onto her jacket, whilst the other three had to hold back from laughing at the look on Sarah Jane's face. Both of them got up, and Sherlock took out his gun. Before anyone could convince him otherwise, he shot the creature three times.

"Sherlock!" John shouted in outrage.

"What?" Sherlock snapped, confused at John's irritation.

"You better hope you haven't harmed that alien all too much, Mr Holmes, or there _will _be trouble," Sarah Jane warned.

"I just saved all our lives from being at risk and perhaps billions more, what's wrong about that?"

"We could've easily called Mr Smith to teleport the Locti to its home planet. It might be good that you've frightened it so it might not tell the others it would be good to invade but if you've killed it then we've got a problem on our hands."

"Teleport?"

"Is a teleport really important right now?" Clyde asked, "We have to check if it's alright, come on."


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm so sorry this has taken so long! Stuff has just caught up with me and argh. I've added a little Johnlock and Clani to what I think may just be a disappointing ending but I might have another idea for a follow up so watch this space! Anyway, enjoy!**_

Sarah Jane flicked open her scanner watch as the group moved towards the creature. It was wailing in pain and despair. Sarah Jane sighed with sympathy has she read the scanner, "It's dying."

"Oh well done!" Clyde said sarcastically to Sherlock, "We could've helped it but no you had to shoot it instead!"

"Oh shut up!" Sherlock snapped, "What else would you have done?"

"That doesn't matter. What's been done has been done so we'll leave it at that, OK?" Sarah Jane asked, getting murmurs of agreement for reply, "Right, I'll call Mr Smith and at least get the creature's body home."

"What, that's it?" Clyde asked, rather shocked.

"Yes, that's it. Not every alien we help or fight has complicated events wrapped around it, Clyde; though I wish less did."

"Oh come on! You like the thrill of it as much as we do!"

"That might just be true," Sarah Jane smiled as she took out her phone and called her Xylok.

"What is it with you two?" Clyde curiously asked John, "He seems like an arsehole yet you put up with him. Are you two together or something?"

"Well, he is annoying but-" John started, before being interjected by Sherlock.

"We are together in the sense that we work together and live together-"

"What else? Sleep together?" Clyde teased.

"No!" John retorted as Sherlock rolled his eyes. People were so _tedious_, especially teenagers.

"What about you and your friend? What's your partnership? You're far too close to be just friends."

"You can talk! We don't _live _together like you do! We just fight aliens together!"

"And don't pretend I don't see the looks you two give each other!"

"Oh, will you two just shut up?!" Rani suddenly shouted, giving them both a thunderous look.

Sherlock and Clyde exchanged suspicious looks as John smiled amusedly at the fact that his obnoxious consulting detective friend just got put in his place by a teenager. Again. Sherlock frowned as there was an electronic like flash. He looked in the direction of the creature, but it had disappeared. He didn't bother pondering about it; other things were far more important than the seemingly impossible.

"Thanks for helping us," John said as they walked out of the building.

"No problem," Sarah Jane smiled, "It certainly has been interesting and I don't mind if you need my help again."

"Well we'll know where to find you," John smiled.

Sarah Jane smiled and walked to her car where Clyde and Rani were waiting.

"I swear there's something going on between them," Clyde said as they got into Sarah Jane's car.

"You can talk!" Rani retorted.


End file.
